If You Leave
by TiedTogetherWithASmile
Summary: Because your the only person I ever ran for. And if you leave, I'll lose my best friend. Loliver One-shot!


**Just a little Loliver one-shot I decided to write. It took me about 20 minutes, and it's midnight, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**I got this idea from one of the episodes of The OC, and if you can tell what episode it is.. then, um, I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter of my story, "Reckless" Yeah. Sounds cool, huh? Ahah.**

**Oh, and listening to "If You Leave" by Nada Surf while reading this would totally help set the mood perfectly. (Kudos to anyone who noticed that's where I got my title from.) Lol.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**--3--**

Oliver Oken's heart raced at a quickened speed and he wouldn't be surprised if Miley could hear it hear it thumping loudly against his chest right now. He fidgeted with his fingers, subconciously picking at his nails. He looked at Miley anxiously, his leg bouncing impatiently.

"Can't you drive any faster?!" He asked frantically.

Miley sighed, keeping both hands firmly on the steering wheel of the black range-rover. "We're stuck in traffic!" She exclaimed, her eyes glazed with a hint of annoyance. "Where do you suggest I go?" She turned to face Oliver, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know!" He retorted, and his breathing rate increased. "We have -" He pulled up the sleeve of his white button-down shirt and checked his watch, "Oh God, we have fifteen minutes." His eyes widened and then flickered to the car door. "I have to get there." He spoke quietly, and reached his hand for the door handle.

"Oliver!" Miley widened her eyes when she noticed the passenger door open beside her. "You can't just go run through traffic!"

He stepped out of the car and into the completely still traffic. "Watch me." He said, shutting the car door.

"Oliver!" Miley shouted after him, rolling down her window. "Oliver!" She yelled more loudly, watching his retreating figure run in zig-zags in between cars. She banged her head off the steering wheel, letting out a frustrated groan.

Oliver was running. He doesn't run. Ever. Jogging, maybe, but never running. There were only two incidents where Oliver can remembering ever running this fast. The first time was when he was seven, and he was at a duck pond with his mother. He was feeding one duck pieces of bread, and then soon more ducks came, and when he didn't have anymore bread left they charged towards him. Not wanting to have a fatal death by a duck attack, seven-year-old Oliver ran as fast as he could. He doesn't like to talk about that, though. The second time was in ninth grade. He was skate-boarding with Lilly, like he always did. There was this extremely steep hill in which they both had been anticipating to ride down for years, but were always too nervous to do so. One day after school, they finally got the courage. Oliver rode down first, falling atleast six times and flying into a bush at one point. Since one of his falls was in the middle of this steep hill, he was merely a centimeter away of getting ran over with Lilly's own skateboard, for she was out of controal and flying down the hill. So he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, Lilly and her skateboard always trailing barely an inch behind him until he reached the very bottom.

And, I guess, right now would make it a third time.

He ran passed cars beeping their horns at him, some even shouting vulgar comments. He ignored them completely, setting aside every little implication that crossed his path.

He needed to get to the airport. Now.

He continued running, his breath growing short and his pace decreasing. He pushed himself to his full limit, refusing to let those last fifteen minutes he has to reach his destination pass him by. Running off the road, Oliver spotted the extremely large airport – It was kind of hard to miss.

He checked his watch one more time; _two minutes?!_

Two minutes. How was he going to find her in _two minutes?!_

Taking a deep breath, he strolled into terminal B – where her flight was located – and checked all of the surroundings. He checked Dunkin' Donuts (her favorite coffee), she wasn't there. His eyes then darted to the gift shop, but he didn't spot her. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was beginning to get extremely nervous – well, _more_ nervous. If that was possible.

Then, as if by some godly miracle, he looked over to the security check-out and saw her. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she was wearing gray sweatpants and an old _'Seaview Highschool' _sweatshirt. He was in shock, all words in his head dissapearing. What was his name again? Or her name? Shit, she's walking away!

"Lilly!" He shouted loudly, catching other passengers attention to the eighteen-year-old boy pushed up against the clear, see-through glass panel that seperated the people who went through security, to the people who haven't.

Lilly's head whipped around at the sound of her name, and her eyes widened as they landed on Oliver. Rolling her suitcase behind her, Lilly scurried up to where Oliver's face was pressed against the glass.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprise coating her words.

Oliver stopped pressing his face against the glass and smiled at her, "I didn't think I'd make it." He sighed relief.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind. Just listen Lilly,"

She nodded for him to go on.

"You can't leave -"

"Oliver, please.." She cut him off, sighing and looking off in the other direction. "I'm not having this conversation right now."

"You can't leave." He repeated, his words more stern and demanding.

She shook her head, fighting back the tears. "You know that I've always wanted to leave California, live on the east coast. It's my dream."

"Really?" Oliver raised his eyebrows, "Since when? Last time I checked you wanted to be a pro skateboarder."

"That was seventh grade, Oliver." She explained impatiently. "You know, when I saw you I thought you came here to say you were sorry for being a total jackass about this whole situation. I thought you were going to say a nice good-bye. But, no! Of course not." She narrowed her eyes, "Why would you?" She said coldly.

"Lilly, that's not -"

"_Flight 436 to Boston – Now boarding!"_

"I have to go, bye." She said in a monotoned voice, turning around, rolling her suitcase behind her.

Oliver banged on the glass, "No! Lilly!" He banged on it again, trying to regain her attention. Even though she didn't turn around, he could tell that he had it. "What am I going to do without you?" He admitted, "If you leave, I'll have no one for guidance, for support, for help! You're so smart and witty and you're the only person who can stand to be around be for more then three hours, and thats including my mom! You help me with school and skateboarding, surfing, and relationships. If you leave, I'll lose my best friend!"

On-goers were now watching the scene with curiousity, a group of teenage girls – looked about sixteen – were admirring the moment.

"Don't go, Lilly." Oliver pleaded one last time, "You're the only person I've ever ran for."

Lilly let out a shaky breath, and finally turned around. "You ran for me?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"_Flight 436 to Boston – last call!" _

"Oliver, I really have to go.."

"I love you." He blurted out, and the group of sixteen-year-olds gasped, followed by an 'aww.' They all looked at Lilly, waiting for her reaction.

She looked taken a back, her eyes wide. "You what?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I, well.. I love you. I always have." He said the last part with a bit more confidence.

A stray tear fell silently down Lilly's cheek, and, dropping her suitcase and carry-on bag, she ran through security, ignoring complaints and _"miss, you can't do that!"_ from the workers.

She stopped abrutly once she reached Oliver, the tension rising. "Um -" She started, but was cut off by Oliver's lips gently pushing against hers. She could hear the clapping and squeals of delight from the group of girls, and smiled into the kiss. They parted, both wearing goofy grins.

"So, you're staying?" Oliver asked, hope filling his eyes.

She kissed him once more, although more quickly. She smiled, "Yes." She nodded, "You ran for me."

Oliver grinned. "And I'd do it again."

**--3--**

**I hoped you liked it. **

**Leave your thoughts :)**

**Love,**

**Cassidy**


End file.
